inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tachiagariyo
Tachiagariyo (立ち上がリーヨ, trad. ¡Levantémonos! en japonés, Arriba, Chuta en español) es la canción usada para el primer opening del anime de Inazuma Eleven. Información Debutó en el primer episodio del anime y continuó hasta el episodio 26, siendo remplazado por Maji de Kansha!. Es interpretado por T-Pistonz, con la colaboración de KMC en la segunda versión (llamada Super Tachiagariyo), que apareció en Inazuma Eleven: La Película y una tercera versión por Pugcat's para el especial de Inazuma Eleven Reloaded. En la versión para los doblajes internacionales (exceptuando el doblaje al español latino ya que allá no se doblaron las canciones), la letra y el interprete fueron cambiados por otros cantantes, pero conservando el ritmo. Esta canción fue utilizada también como Opening del primer juego para las versiones Europea y Americana (aunque con esta última usando la versión original de la canción). Este Opening contó con dos versiones que solo fueron vistas en el doblaje japonés y español latino donde en la primera solo aparecían los miembros originales del Instituto Raimon y Jude se mostraba con el uniforme de la Royal Academy, mientras que en la segunda ya aparecían Bobby, Erik y Jude ya se mostraba con el uniforme del Raimon. Letra Kanji= STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! イナズマチャレンジャー ドン底弱気をパンチング トンチを利かせてスライディング 泥んこまみれが勇ましく光るぜ! 貪欲チャレンジ精神 めげずにファイティング 悔しい気持ちもパワーに変えようぜ 汗かきベソかき夢育ち 根っこはマグマイナズマ式 傷だらけの雑草侍 見た目オンボロ中身骨太 STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! 勇気のシンボルイナズママーク STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! 掲げよう勝利のフラッグを STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! イナズマイレブン イナズマ （ファイト!） イナズマヒーロー |-| Romaji= STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Inazuma CHALLENGER Don soko yowaki wo PUNCHING Tonchi wo kika sete SLIDING Doronko mamirega isama shiku hikaru ze! Donyoku CHALLENGER seishin Don't cry! Megezuni FIGHTING Kuyashii kimochi mo POWER ni kae youze Ase kaki beso kaki yume sodachi Nekko ha MAGMA inazuma shiki Kizu darakeno zassou samurai Mitame onboro nakami honebuto STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Yuuki no SYMBOL inazuma MARK STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Kakage you shouri no FLAG wo STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Inazuma ELEVEN Inazuma (FIGHT!) Inazuma HERO! |-| Español= Arriba, chuta, la victoria es tuya. Inazuma campeón ¡Hey! Inazuma Eleven Aunque nos cueste levantarmos Llenos de barro una vez más Avanza Siempre mirando hacia delante Preparados para entrenar Se un contendiente amistoso Juega Juega y no temas el fracaso Entrena Convirtamos en goles tus ganas de triunfar Los sueños nacen con esfuerzo y dedicación Jugando en equipo llegará nuestra ocasión Los astros del balón directos a la final Tendrá nuestro equipo el liderazgo Gol a gol ¡Hey! Arriba, chuta, la victoria es tuya Ruge el estadio, ¡Recordando al Inazuma! Arriba, chuta la victoria es tuya Los goles se suceden Raimon sigue y suma Arriba, chuta la victoria es tuya Inazuma Eleven es Inazuma Ánimo Raimon Te hará un campeón |-| Inglés= Stand up! Stand up if you love football Inazuma Eleven! Tackle your fears with all your courage Trust in your friends and you can win No matter what the weather It's sunny in our hearts Kick off! the passes fly like lightning Good ball! the tension is so exciting We'll do our best together Until the game is won Whe we're together, we practise to be strong People put us down saying we're the underdogs (Inazuma) The road to the final is long and hard But none of these things matter when We score a goal Stand up! Stand up if you love football Our passion for football shines like lightning Stand up! Stand up if you love football Never give up until the final whistle stand up! Stand up if you love football Inazuma Eleven! Inazuma! Hey Inazuma! Here we go! Videos thumb|left|300px|En españolthumb|300px|right|DS en Japonés thumb|300px|right|DS en españolthumb|300px|left|En japonés thumb|left|319px|Inazuma Eleven Opening 1 English thumb|300px|right|Inazuma Eleven DS English Opening Theme Curiosidades *Es junto con Seishun Oden la canción con mas versiones obtenidas. Navegación en:Tachiagariyo Categoría:Openings Categoría:Openings (IE Original) Categoría:Openings del Anime Categoría:Openings de los Videojuegos Categoría:T-Pistonz